Hog'Book
by Fibbs
Summary: Le fameux Facebook débarque à Poudlard et les sorciers n'en restent pas moins des ados. Two Shots.
1. Hog'Book

**Disclaimer:** Tout appartient à notre déesse JKR, bien entendu.

Je me faisais chier et ça faisait un moment que je mourrais d'envie de le faire. Alors voilà. Rien d'innovant, un Poudlard-Facebook comme les autres. Je l'ai fait à la va vite et fatiguée.

**Hog'Book**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> à ajouté **Poudlard, Ecole de Magie** à sa formation.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et **Draco Malfoy** sont maintenant amis.

**Ron Weasley** Vous vous fichez de moi ?

**Pansy Parkinson** A 100% avec toi, Weasmoche. Tope là ?

**Ron Weasley** Clap !

**Pansy Parkinson** Clap!

**Draco Malfoy** Non, nous on est sérieux. Je voulais surveiller les conneries que ce balafré disait sur moi. Mais _vous_, vous fichez de nous avec votre 'tope là' virtuel ? _(__**Harry Potter**__ aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> « Take a moment to relax. »

**Ron Weasley **T'es sérieux Harry là ? Comment tu veux te détendre en _potions _?

**Harry Potter** Tu veux que je sorte mon panneau 'Sarcasme' ? Comment tu veux te détendre pendant que tu fais ta potion avec Malfoy et qu'il en profite pour te baver dessus ? _(__**Ron Weasley**__ aime ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** Je t'emmerde, Potter. Et pour la dernière fois, c'était la bave de dragon, pas la mienne.

**Severus Rogue** Et dix points en moins, ça vous détend ?

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> aime « Si toi aussi tu t'es déjà endormi en remuant ta potion. »

_(__**Harry Potter**__ et __**Ron Weasley**__ aiment ça.)_

**Hermione Granger** Peut-être que tu ne t'endormirai pas tu ne confondais pas la poudre soporifique avec la poudre moléculaire. Je te l'avais _dit_ que c'était la rose !

**Neville Londubat** Ah ! C'est ça que tu me disais ? Désolé, j'étais trop concentré sur un string jaune flashy dépassant de la poche de Rogue. _(__**Harry Potter**__,__** Draco Malfoy**__ et 15 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Ginny Weasley** QUOI ? Vous avez eu droit aux sous-vêtements de Rogue ? Ah les chanceux ! Nous on s'est subi le chaudron de Colin qui explosait pendant une heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> et **Harry Potter** aiment « Foncer dans un mur à King's Cross et se rendre compte qu'on est entre la voie 7 et 8. »

_(__**Seamus Finnigan**__, __**Dean Thomas**__ et __**Hermione Granger**__ aiment ça.)_

**Hermione Granger** Nostalgie de la seconde année ? 0:)

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> aime « Bizarr'sisters ».

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> aime « -Nous avons quelque chose que Voldemort n'a pas. –Quoi ? –Un nez. »

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> et **Pansy Parkinson** sont maintenant en couple.

_(__**Blaise Zabini**__, __**Théodore Nott**__ et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Lavande Brown** Plein de bonheur à vous deux.

**Draco Malfoy** Qu'est ce qu'une Gryffondor fout ici ? Pansy ?

**Pansy Parkinson** Les commères ne sont pas différenciées par les Maisons.

**Draco Malfoy** Pitoyable.

**Pansy Parkinson** Sois gentil, Draky-chéri.

**Ginny Weasley** *vomit* Allez afficher votre vie de couple ailleurs, s'il vous plaît.

* * *

><p><strong>Professeur Flitwick<strong> aime « Je suis petit et je suis awesome. »

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> L'année prochaine je pars défoncer Voldemort avec mes meilleurs copains **Ron Weasley** et **Hermione Granger**. Hâte d'y être.

_(__**Ron Weasley, Lord Voldemort**__ et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Lord Voldemort** Ah ouais, et comment tu comptes t'y prendre, p'tit connard de mes deux ?

**Harry Potter** Dumbledore m'a parlé des Horcruxes.

**Hermione Granger** Nan mais tu peux pas être un peu _discret ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> Je viens de frôler la mort. **Harry Potter**, prépares toi à souffrir !

_(__**Hermione Granger**__ aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> aime « Si tu n'es pas toi-même, clique sur j'aime. »

**Harry Potter** Crise existentielle ?

**Draco Malfoy** Peut-être bien.

**Harry Potter** J'ai une corde.

**Ron Weasley** Et je fais de très beaux nœuds.

**Draco Malfoy** Et tout le monde est très heureux pour vous.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva MacGonnagall<strong> aime « Mon chignon est serré mais je suis dévergondée. »

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> et **Dean Thomas** sont maintenant en couple.

_(__**Hermione Granger**__, __**Lavande Brown**__ et 39 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Harry Potter** Comment ça se fait que je ne sois pas au courant ?

**Dean Thomas** Jaloux ?

**Harry Potter** Non. Je commence à regretter de pas être une commère, par contre.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> aime « Nous sommes la génération Whisky Pur Feu et dépravation. »

_(__**Pansy Parkinson**_ _aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> **Draco Malfoy** Dans 10 minutes, dans la Salle sur Demande.

**Draco Malfoy** J'arrive.

**Pansy Parkinson** Je t'attends, mon amour.

**Ginny Weasley** On avait dit quoi, pour votre vie de couple ?

**Ron Weasley** Je suis à 100% avec elle sur ce coup là. Pensez à nos fils d'actualité, merde !

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> aime « Non, je ne mate pas son cul, je regarde la marque de son jean. », « Tu penses à lui jour et nuit ? Tu obsèdes sur sa baguette ? Cherche plus, t'es folle de lui ! » et « Plaque moi contre un meuble ikéa et dis moi des mots crus en suédois. »

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a publié un lien.

Max Boublil – Susan Boyle.

_(__**Blaise Zabini**__, __**Harry Potter**__ et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Blaise Zabini** A ce point là ?

**Draco Malfoy** …

**Blaise Zabini** Je l'ai pas trouvée si horrible quand je me la suis faite y a deux jours.

**Draco Malfoy** Il y a deux jours on était déjà ensemble… Connaaaaaaaard !

**Harry Potter** Cocufié, Malfoy ? C'est pas très joyeux, tout ça. :D _(__**Ron Weasley**__, __**Seamus Finnigan**__ et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** Je t'emmerde profondément. De toute façon je m'en fous, après ce lien je savais qu'elle allait rompre.

**Hermione Granger** Le Choixpeau a bien fait de t'envoyer à Serpentard, toi.

**Draco Malfoy** C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

**Ron Weasley** Que t'es qu'un pauvre lâche. _(__**Hermione Granger**__, __**Ginny Weasley **__et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Blaise Zabini** Haaaaan ! J'ai entendu 'nique ta mère' !

**Théodore Nott** Si j'étais toi je la ramènerai pas trop, vu que t'as informé à ton ami que t'avais couché avec sa meuf sur _Facebook_. _(__**Draco Malfoy**__, __**Pansy Parkinson**__ et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Blaise Zabini **Va te faire enculer.

**Théodore Nott** Tu aimerais, hein ?

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> aime « -Haha, ta baguette est à chier. –Et toi t'es bourré. –Ouais mais moi c'est fini demain. ».

_(__**Ron Weasley**__ aime ça.)_

**Dean Thomas** Je visais quelqu'un, tu sais ?

**Ron Weasley** Qui ? Neville ?

**Neville Londubat** Eh ! M'impliquez pas dans vos conneries à deux balles ! J'essaye de me concentrer, Hermione me fait bosser les potions.

**Ron Weasley** Vous êtes tout les deux tous seuls ?

**Hermione Granger** Un problème, Ron ? Et Neville, dans tes rêves, apparemment. Je te signale que ça fait une demi heure que tu es sur Facebook.

**Ron Weasley** Non, non. Vous êtes OU ?

**Draco Malfoy** Personne n'y croit, Weasmoche.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> _I love you but there's nothing I can do._

_(__**Pansy Parkinson**__ aime ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** Ah ouais ? Et quand on était ensemble, ça t'a pas dérangé ?

**Pansy Parkinson** Je rêve ou t'as cru qu'on connaissait pas Google Traduction ?

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> **Ron Weasley** Je sais que t'es jaloux, mais la prochaine fois, évite de me renverser la potion dessus.

_(__**Draco Malfoy**__ aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> Faire chier les gens sur habbo, il n'y a que ça de vrai!

_(**Minerva MacGonnagall** aime ça.)_

**Pansy Parkinson** Le directeur fait l'insolent?

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> aime « Je t'aime depuis toujours et à jamais. »

_(__**Harry Potter**__, __**Minerva MacGonnagall**__ et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** La mystérieuse propriétaire du string ?

**Harry Potter** Tu crois qu'une fille qui porte ce genre de strings coucherai avec lui ?

**Draco Malfoy** Sous-entendrai tu qu'il est coquet ?

**Minerva MacGonnagall** Les garçons, vous ne parleriez quand même pas d'un string jaune flashy ?

**Severus Rogue** Potter, Malfoy, vous pourrez débattre du sujet toute la semaine en retenue.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> et **Harry Potter** ont ajouté l'évènement « Récuration des chaudrons de Rogue ».

_(__**Hermione Granger**__, __**Théodore Nott**__ et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Hermione Granger** Amusez vous bien.

**Draco Malfoy** Potter, fais taire ta meuf.

**Harry Potter** Ta gueule ! Ron va me faire une crise !

**Ron Weasley** Pourquoi je ferai une crise ? Elle ne sort pas avec toi, HEIN ?

**Ginny Weasley** Ca suffit, vous deux, parlez vous. Ca devient lourd à la fin, merde ! _(__**Lavande Brown**__, __**Harry Potter**__ et 36 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong>et **Hermione Granger** sont maintenant en couple.

_(__**Harry Potter**__, __**Ginny Weasley**__ et 46 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Harry Potter** C'pas trop tôt.

**Lavande Brown** Vous auriez pas pu faire plus vite ?

**Ginny Weasley** Yeaah !

**Seamus Finnigan** Enfin!

**Parvati Patil** J'approuve.

**Pansy Parkinson** On vous attendait plus, vous deux.

**Ron Weasley** Oh, excusez moi, si j'avais su que vous n'attendiez que ça, je me serai bougé le cul. _(__**Hermione Granger**__ aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> **Blaise Zabini** Dans dix minutes dans la Salle sur Demande.

_(__**Blaise Zabini**__ aime ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** T'as pas changé, toi.

**Pansy Parkinson** Avoue ça te manque, mon chou.

**Draco Malfoy** *s'étouffe* Je crois pas, non. _(__**Harry Potter**__ aime ça.)_

**Théodore Nott** T'as une touche, Draky.

**Draco Malfoy** Putain, toutes les filles du bahut c'est pas assez, faut aussi que les tapettes s'y mettent ?

**Harry Potter** Vous avez du mal comprendre mon 'j'aime'. Toujours pas mort Draky ?

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> aime « les grands noirs sont bons au lit ».

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>« Moi je m'appelle JKR, et j'écris pour les prépubères, mais j'peux rien dire d'explicite, car les gosses savent pas c'que c'est une bite. » (1)

_(__**Draco Malfoy**__ aime ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** Et toi tu sais, peut-être ? _(__**Blaise Zabini **__et __**Théodore Nott**__ aiment ça.)_

**Harry Potter **Pardon, j'avais oublié que t'étais Mr. Branlette. _(__**Ron Weasley**__, __**Seamus Finnigan**__ et __**Dean Thomas **__ aiment ça.)_

**Ron Weasley** Tu m'expliques comment t'es venu cette prose poétique ?

**Harry Potter** Mr. Binns m'a toujours inspiré.

**Hermione Granger** Prenez des notes, ou vous allez encore venir me pleurer dessus pour que je vous donne mon devoir. Et Mr. Branlette, avec ton poignet musclé, tu peux te permettre de montrer l'exemple. _(__**Harry Potter**__ aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown <strong>et **Pansy Parkinson** ont créé l'événement « After Bal de Noël dans la Salle sur Demande ».

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong>, **Draco Malfoy** et 57 autres personnes participent à l'événement « After Bal de Noël dans la Salle sur Demande ».

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy Pansy Parkinson<strong> Truth be told, I miss you, and truth be told, I'm Lying!

_(**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.)_

**Pansy Parkinson **Connard.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> aime « Abattons tous Peeves ! »

**Harry Potter** Tu aimes ça alors que tu le laisses brûler ton caleçon comme une grosse victime ?

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> **Harry Potter** N'empêche que Mr. Branlette il ne va pas au bal de Noël avec sa main !

**Harry Potter **Quelle est la fille assez névrosée pour accepter d'y aller avec toi ?

**Draco Malfoy **Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? $

**Harry Potter** Pas vraiment, j'étais poli. Et figures toi que moi je n'ai pas besoin d'inviter une fille au bal pour prouver que je ne suis pas gai.

**Draco Malfoy** Va te faire foutre.

**Harry Potter** 1) TU es venu écrire sur mon mur.

2) T'aimerai, hein ?

* * *

><p>L'événement « Bal de Noël » est en train de se dérouler.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> et **Luna Lovegood** sont en couple.

_(__**Hermione Granger**__, __**Ginny Weasley**__ et 46 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

* * *

><p>L'événement « After Bal de Noël dans la Salle sur Demande » est en train de se dérouler.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> Par le caleçon de Merlin !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>Qu'ils sont mignons… (:

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> Je comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais plu…

**Dean Thomas** Qui te résisterai ma chérie ?

**Ginny Weasley** A part un gai, je ne vois pas, mon amour.

**Pansy Parkinson** Quand on parle de s'étaler…

**Ginny Weasley **Retourne sucer Zabini, toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> aime « C'est en buvant n'importe quoi qu'on chope n'importe qui. »

_(__**Ron Weasley**__ aime ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** Ah bon ? T'as chopé quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

**Harry Potter** Ta mère.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> aime « S'accrocher des radis aux oreilles et les manger en cours quand on a une petite faim ».

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> C'est bon les radis !

_(__**Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan **__et 11 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Draco Malfoy** Pas trop honte, Londubat ?

**Neville Londubat** Pas autant que toi quand tu verras les photos de Colin.

**Draco Malfoy** QUOI ?

**Harry Potter** Colin, c'est le moment de me prouver à quel point tu m'aimes. DETRUIT LES PHOTOS !

**Colin Crivey** Je ne t'aimes peut-être pas comme tu l'entends. Et les photos se sont vendues comme des petits pains. Alors au pire je fuirai sur le nouveau Brossdur.

**Draco Malfoy** CRIVEY, tu crains. Vendu. Et puis t'aurai beaucoup plus la classe sur l'Eclair de feu.

**Colin Crivey** Comme ton chéri ?

**Draco Malfoy** ON NE SORT PAS ENSEMBLE !

**Theodore Nott** Ses photos prouvent le contraire.

**Harry Potter** Malfoy. Salle sur Demande. TOUT DE SUITE !

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley <strong> **Hermione Granger** Tu crois qu'ils remettent ça? Ca fait une heure qu'Harry est sorti.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> et **Draco Malfoy** sont en couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong> **Ron Weasley** Je crois, oui.

* * *

><p>(1) Je tiens juste à préciser que je ne tiens à offenser personne. Un jour dans le train, alors que je venait de découvrir ce site, et toutes les choses explicites qui s'y trouvaient, j'ai composé ce petit poème. N'y voyez rien d'offensant surtout.<p>

_Alors voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La moitié des trucs que j'ai mis, je suis partie dans un gros délire. Même si vous en avez sûrement déjà beaucoup lu, des fics comme celles-ci, reviewez. Ca me ferait un gros plaisir. Peace, I'm out.  
>PS: Je tiens aussi à 'dédier' cette fic à <strong>ThePepito<strong>, qui m'a énormément inspirée pour la moitié des vannes, et elle comprendra peut-être bien plus que vous dans les recoins de ce texte..._


	2. Hog'Book II

**Diclaimer**** :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages de JK Rowling et l'invention de Mark Zuckerberg.

**Note :** J'ai écrit une suite à mon OS **Hog'Book** parce que je m'ennuyait. Personnellement je le trouve bien moins bien que le premier mais, encore une fois, à vous de juger. Bonne lecture. ;)

**HOG'BOOK II**

**Harry ****Potter**, **Ron ****Weasley** et 23 autres personnes aiment « Si l'ennui était mortel, Mr. Binns aurait des copains. »

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> aime « Si toi aussi tu as déjà lancé 'accio' pour retrouver ta baguette »

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus <strong>**Finnigan** aime « Si toi aussi t'aimes ensorceler des boules de papier et viser la tête de Mr. Binns. »  
><em>(<strong>Harry <strong>**Potter**, **Dean ****Thomas** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Hermione ****Granger** C'était TOI ?

**Ron ****Weasley** 50 points pour le ventre et 100 pour la tête !

**Hermione ****Granger** RON !

**Ron ****Weasley** Adieu, mes amis.

**Draco ****Malfoy** Pas trop tôt, je me demandais quand Granger allait le tuer, celui-là.

**Harry ****Potter** C'est de mes meilleurs amis que tu parles, là.

**Draco ****Malfoy** Il y a une règle spéciale avec les meilleurs amis ?

* * *

><p><strong>Neville <strong>**Londubat** aime « Tu veux savoir si ta baguette est puissante ? Dis 'ejaccio', et tu recevras une revue détaillée sur ta baguette. »

**Hermione ****Granger** Va pas me dire que tu crois _sérieusement_ à des débilités pareilles ?

**Luna ****Lovegood** Mais ça pourrait marcher ! Je vais essayer avec toi, Neville.

**Ginny ****Weasley** Luna Lovegood, ou la naïveté en personne...

* * *

><p><strong>Albus <strong>**Dumbledore** aime « Prendre ta baguette et crier : "CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE" pour aller au marché. »

**Albus ****Dumbledore **Incultes, ces moldus.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy <strong>**Parkinson** C'est tellement facile de dire des conneries, de descendre ses amis, de se moquer d'eux. Mais tellement plus difficile d'admettre son amour. Combien oseront me dire qu'ils m'aiment ? (Copie ça sur ton mur si t'es d'accord.)

**Blaise ****Zabini** Je dois me sentir visé ?

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva <strong>**McGonagall** et **Severus ****Rogue** sont maintenant en couple.  
><em>(<strong>Albus <strong>**Dumbledore** aime ça.)_

**Albus ****Dumbledore** Ca fait plaisir de voir que la saison des amours s'est propagée jusqu'au corps professoral. Cependant je vous demanderai gentiment de garder vos petites affaires en dehors de vos cours, capische ?  
>Cordialement, votre bien aimé Directeur.<p>

**Lord Voldemort** Tu t'es cru aimé ?

**Albus Dumbledore** Plus que toi en tout cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean <strong>**Thomas** aime « Le cours de potion est le seul endroit où il est normal de fouiller l'estomac des chèvres. »  
><em>(<strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley**, **Harry ****Potter**, et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy <strong>**Parkinson** **Blaise ****Zabini** Dans 10 minutes, la Salle sur Demande.  
><em>(<strong>Blaise <strong>**Zabini** aime ça.)_

**Ginny ****Weasley** Pansy, on va encore devoir en parler ? Quand j'ai besoin d'un peu d'amour, je le dis direct à Dean. En plus je suis certaine que l'autre est à 10 mètre de toi, si t'avais oublié, vous êtes dans la même maison.

**Ron ****Weasley** QUOI ?

**Ginny ****Weasley** Eh oui, frérot. Zabini est à Serpentard. T'iras te coucher moins con ce soir.

**Dean ****Thomas** Je suis pas certain que ce soit ce qu'il a retenu de ton commentaire, amour. En tout cas, c'est ce que je penserai si j'en jugeais de l'aspect de mes affaires.

**Ron ****Weasley** C'EST MA SŒUR, CONNARD !

**Ginny ****Thomas** T'avais vu juste.

**Pansy ****Parkinson** Et après, QUI est-ce qui affiche sa vie privée sur Hog'Book ?

**Ginny ****Weasley** Ta gueule et va voir ce que ton Serpentard de mec a publié sur ton mur.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley** aime « Entre meilleurs amis, c'est à la vie, à la mort. », « Mon meilleur ami est gay et j'le vis bien. » et « Arrête, j'te connais par cœur. »  
><em>(<strong>Harry <strong>**Potter** aime ça.)_

**Harry ****Potter** C'est bien gentil, hein, mais..WTF ?

**Hermione ****Granger** Cherche pas, il est bourré.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise <strong>**Zabini ** **Pansy ****Parkinson **Un souvenir de nous. Pour toi, amour !  
>[nosébats]<br>_(**Draco ****Malfoy**, **Théodore ****Nott** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Ginny ****Weasley** Vous êtes vraiment des gros dégueulasses, j'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu regarder ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna <strong>**Lovegood ** **Neville ****Londubat** Je sais que t'es étourdi mais quand même, la protection magique, c'est plutôt essentiel.  
><em>(<strong>Draco <strong>**Malfoy**, **Ron ****Weasley** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Pansy ****Parkinson** La dépravation s'étend sur tout Poudlard, excellent !

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise <strong>**Zabini** est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

**Blaise ****Zabini** Je comprendrai jamais les filles.

**Draco ****Malfoy** Deviens gay, mec. _(__**Harry **__**Potter **__aime __ça.)_

**Harry ****Potter** Plus d'embrouilles à cause de films fait maison, un blond ultra sexy, et toutes tes groupies rousses te laissent tranquilles. T'imagine même pas le bien que ça fait d'être gay. _(__**Draco **__**Malfoy **__aime __ça.)_

**Draco ****Malfoy** Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir. :$

**Ginny ****Weasley** La _groupie_ rousse t'emmerde et te demande gentiment d'afficher ton bonheur ailleurs. (Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec votre vie privée rendue publique ?)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione <strong>**Granger** aime « Rêvasser en cours parce qu'on sait qu'on est assez intelligent(e)s pour avoir un O en freestyle. » et « T'es toujours avec moi dans mon cœur. »

* * *

><p><strong>Draco <strong>**Malfoy** a ajouté l'événement « rangement des potions de Rogue » à son calendrier.  
><em>(<strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley**, **Théodore ****Nott** et 13 autres personnes aiment ça.)_

**Harry ****Potter** Qu'est ce que t'as fait, Draky-chéri ?

**Ginny ****Weasley** *vomit*

**Draco ****Malfoy** J'ai dit à McGo que les Gryffondors étaient des tafioles. Personnellement, cette alliance entre profs, je la trouve injuste.

**Severus ****Rogue** Je tiens quand même à m'excuser. Mon couple était en jeu. _(__**Albus **__**Dumbledore **__aime __ça.)_

**Harry Potter** Faut qu'on parle sale blond. _(_**_Ron __Weasley _**_aime __ça.)_

**Ron ****Weasley** Il faut qu'il te dise qu'il est pas gay finalement. Eh oui, c'est mon meilleur ami, je le connais par cœur.

**Harry ****Potter** Je suis gay, ravale ton seum à la fin, merde. _(**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco <strong>**Malfoy ** **Harry ****Potter** Y a un problème, choupinou ?  
><em>(<strong>Hermione <strong>**Granger** aime ça.)_

**Hermione ****Granger** Draco, ça paraîtrai trop bizarre que tu donnes des cours de « couple » au roux qui me sert de mec ?

**Ron ****Weasley** Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

**Ginny ****Weasley** Un conseil, frérot. Profil bas. Ta petite aventure avec Lavande est très mal passée, si tu veux mon avis. _(__**Lavande **__**Brown **__aime __ça.)_

**Lavande ****Brown** Eh mais c'est qu'ils s'engueulent par ma faute en plus.. ! Génial. :D

**Hermione ****Granger** Toi tu la ramène, je balance à Rogue que tu fais des rêves révélateurs à son égard. _(__**Harry **__**Potter**__, __**Blaise **__**Zabini **__et __25 __autres __personnes __aiment __ça.)_

**Draco ****Malfoy** Comme ça, ça ajoutera un peu de fantaisie à ta réputation de catin.

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva <strong>**McGonagall ** **Severus ****Rogue** Je te prierai de me rendre mon déshabillé rouge, il faut que je le lave pour ce soir.

**Severus ****Rogue** Mais je l'ai pas, moi, ton déshabillé rouge.

**Albus ****Dumbledore** Je vais devoir vous demander de trouver un autre endroit que mon bureau pour faire vos cochonneries mes enfants. _(__**Pansy **__**Parkinson** et **Lord Voldemort **__aiment __ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco <strong>**Malfoy** est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».  
><em>(<strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley** aime ça.)_

**Hermione ****Granger** Mais quel connard.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna <strong>**Lovegood** Pourquoi tout le monde s'endort en Histoire de la Magie ? Ca m'a toujours passionné les trolls, moi.  
><em>(<strong>Neville <strong>**Londubat** aime ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley** est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande <strong>**Brown ** **Ron ****Weasley** Je suis là pour toi, tu sais.  
><em>(<strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley **aime ça.)_

**Harry ****Potter** Tu m'déçois, là.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione <strong>**Granger ** **Draco ****Malfoy** T'en parle à qui que ce soit, je te défonce.

**Draco ****Malfoy** Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, retourne remuer ta potion, petite brune.

**Harry ****Potter** Ah donc t'es bi maintenant ?

**Draco ****Malfoy** Je l'ai toujours été. Tu sais, l'exclusivité, ça me plaît pas tant que ça.

**Hermione ****Granger** Mais.. mais de _quoi_ vous parlez ?

**Draco ****Malfoy** Tu t'es grillée toute seule. En tout cas heureusement que t'es plus douée au lit qu'en discrétion parce que sinon t'aurai rien pour toi. _(__**Théodore **__**Nott **__aime __ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione <strong>**Granger** Celui ou celle qui m'a piqué mes devoirs de Potion et de Métamorphose va le regretter.  
><em>(<strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley** aime ça.)_

**Ron Weasley** Une publication sur mon mur, une réponse, les amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>**Potter** « Suffer in silence or people will make you regret. »

**Ginny ****Weasley** Pour ton information, le statut n'entre pas dans la catégorie du silence.

**Harry ****Potter** Mais où est passé ton amour pour moi, belle rousse ?

**Draco ****Malfoy** Cherche pas, t'as jamais su draguer. En même temps avec ta tête, ça doit pas être facile d'avoir confiance en toi. _(__**Lord **__**Voldemort **__aime __ça.)_

**Harry ****Potter** Ca avait pas l'air de te gêner, pourtant.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco <strong>**Malfoy** a publié un lien.  
>Max Boublil – J'aime les moches.<p>

**Ginny ****Weasley** Je dois être l'une des seules personnes de Poudlard à ne pas me sentir visée. _(__**Dean **__**Thomas **__aime __ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco <strong>**Malfoy** et 12 autres personnes ont publié sur le mur de **Ron ****Weasley**.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley** C'est que ma popularité commence sérieusement à augmenter.

**Pansy ****Parkinson** Avec une publication, une réponse, ça va vite, aussi. _(__**Théodore **__**Nott**__, __**Dean **__**Thomas **__et __11 __autres __personnes __aiment __ça.)_

**Hermione ****Granger **Tu vas me le payer, roux de mes deux.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville <strong>**Londubat** et **Luna ****Lovegood** ont ajouté l'événement « rendez-vous chez le gynécomage » à leur calendrier.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus <strong>**Rogue** C'est moi ou c'est pas normal que toute ma classe ait eu O ?  
><em>(<strong>Minerva <strong>**McGonagall** aime ça.)_

**Minerva ****McGonagall** On est juste d'excellents profs, il ne faut pas chercher bien loin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione <strong>**Granger ** **Ron ****Weasley** Dans la Salle sur Demande, MAINTENANT.

**Hermione ****Granger** Et pense bien à me ramener mes devoirs. _(__**Harry **__**Potter**__, __**Draco **__**Malfoy **__et __6 __autres __personnes __aiment __ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny <strong>**Weasley ** **Harry ****Potter** Y a des chances qu'elle l'ait séquestré tu crois ?

* * *

><p><strong>Ron <strong>**Weasley** et **Hermione ****Granger** sont maintenant en couple.

**Pansy ****Parkinson** Aucune originalité, c'est fou. _(__**Lavande **__**Brown **__aime __ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>**Potter ** **Ginny ****Weasley** Assez peu.

**Draco ****Malfoy** Vous êtes un joli petit couple.

**Dean ****Thomas** Même moi je suis pas jaloux. Reprend toi, Malfoy. _(__**Harry **__**Potter **__et __**Ginny **__**Weasley **__aiment __ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco <strong>**Malfoy** aime « Pretend you don't care, that you're better off without him. »

**Pansy ****Parkinson** Pour la dernière fois, vous êtes pas les seuls à connaître Google Traduction. _(__**Ron **__**Weasley **__aime __ça.)_

**Ginny ****Weasley** Et sérieusement, parlez-en. Ca devient lourd, là. En plus j'ai jamais vu une embrouille pour une insulte inter-maison. (Et je veux pas dire mais vous _êtes_ des tafioles, alors s'engueuler parce que l'un a traité l'autre de tafiole, ça dépasse mes rêves les plus fous.) _(__**Pansy **__**Parkinson**__, __**Hermione **__**Granger **__et __45 __autres __personnes __aiment __ça.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Harry <strong>**Potter **et **Draco ****Malfoy** sont maintenant en couple.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà c'est la fin. Peut-être que sur un autre coup de tête je publierai une suite. Différente, cette fois. Enfin bon, revieeeeeews, please. (:<em>


End file.
